The Tears of God
by Bacchikoi Baby
Summary: What happens when Kyon has an outburst that goes too far? How will Haruhi react? My first fanfic. Sorry thats each chapter is so short. Please R&R! Chapter 7 is up now! CHapter 8 will be soon to make up for the time without my computer and my stuff....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own the Haruhi Suzumiya series. I wish I did though. This fanfic would be a lot better than the Endless Eight Arc

* * *

There I was, again at Haruhi's mercy. As were Asahina-san and Nagato. Koizumi hadn't arrived in the club room yet. And once again, Haruhi was losing her temper because Asahina-san didn't want to dress up in some ridiculous and overly-revealing outfit. "Haruhi, don't you ever think of anyone but yourself?" Oh no. What did I just say?

"What was that Kyon? Are you saying I'm selfish?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I am saying. You are selfish and with everything you have selfishly put us through, there are times that I wish I never met you." I had no idea what had just come over me.

The room was quiet. Asahina-san had gasped. Nagato stopped reading her book. There were tears in Haruhi's eyes. Tears in the eyes of God.

I can't believe it, I just made Haruhi cry. At this moment, she seemed like a normal school girl. She ran out crying.

Koizumi ran in right after he saw Haruhi run out. "What happened?" The smirk on his that was usually there wasn't there at this moment. "Why is Suzamyia-san crying?"

Asahina-san explained what happened in the last few minutes.

Koizumi wasn't happy. "You need to make up with her right away. If you don't, the whole world could be destroyed and recreated. Or she could decide to erase you from this world and from our memories." Koizumi's phone rang. He answered it. When he was done, he looked at me, "Well, we have closed spaces coming up everywhere due to Suzamyia-sans fit. You need to go make up with her as soon as you can."

I sighed. Koizumi was right. I pulled out my phone and called her. She didn't answer her phone. "I'll keep calling her for the rest of the day until she picks up. Until then, we should go home."

It was agreed upon. I kept trying to call her all day, but she never answered. I went to bed with an uneasy feeling that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own the Haruhi Suzumiya series. I wish I did though. This fanfic would be a lot better than the Endless Eight Arc

* * *

I woke up that morning and felt like something was amiss. I shrugged it off and got ready to go to school. I was still feeling as if something was wrong, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

I got there and sat in my seat. The annoying girl sat behind me. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Haruhi Suzamyia. At the beginning of the year she said something weird about looking for Espers, Aliens, and Time-travelers. I don't know what that was about, but whatever. She was weird. What she needed was a boyfriend.

The weird girl stood up. "I'm forming a club that will search for aliens, time-travelers and espers. If anyone knows anybody who is any of these things, come and tell me. That is all."

I almost started to laugh out loud. This girl was still going on about that? Well, the rest of the day seemed to go on like normal, until the end of the day. I got approached by a purple haired girl. She cornered me at my shoe locker. "Hi?"

"Kyon, you failed to make up with Suzumiya-san. This has a caused a massive distortion in the data contained in this area. In order to fix this data distortion, you must find her now and apologize for you grave error in judgement."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who is Suzumiya-san?" I thought for a moment. "You mean the crazy girl in my class? The one looking for time travelers and espers and aliens? Why do I need to make up with her? When have I ever spent time with her? I haven't done anything to her at all."

Her eyes didn't even change. She didn't even blink. "I see." She turned around and walked away.

I watched her walk away. "What was that about?" I shrugged it off and took off my school shoes and put on my normal ones.

I couldn't help but feel as if something was off. I shrugged it off as not feeling well. So I decided to go home and sleep on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own the Haruhi Suzumiya series. I wish I did though. This fanfic would be a lot better than the Endless Eight Arc

* * *

"Itsuki Koizumi. I must talk to you."

A purple haired girl approached me. And from the looks of it, she knew a lot of things that I didn't. I kept my smile up. "Who might you be, miss?"

The purple haired girl looked at me, her expression unchanging. "I am what is known as a humanoid interface, from the Data Integration Thought Entity. What Suzumiya-san would call an alien. I know that you belong to a group who call themselves espers, and that you belong to a large group of espers who believe that Suzumiya-san is God. At the beginning of the year, Suzumiya-san made a club for the sole purpose of finding aliens, time-travelers and epsers. She called this club the SOS Brigade. One from each group, you, myself, and Asahina Mikuru, were all members of this club. There was also one anomaly. His name is Kyon and he is a normal human. He is the only one able to calm Suzumiya-san's tempers and other emotions. Yesterday, he expressed that he wished that he never net her. She ran out of the room crying. He tried to apologize to her through a cellular phone, but she would not answer. Since 12:00AM, there has been an abnormal change in the data surrounding everyone in Brigade. I went to Kyon at his shoe locker this afternoon and confronted him about apologizing to Suzumiya-san. He had no memory of ever being in the Brigade. And judging by the way you reacted to me, you did too. It's logical to conclude that everyone that was in the Brigade has no memory of ever being in the Brigade. We must get Asahina Mikuru and Kyon together and the Data Thought Integration will give the access to the power to restore everyone within the Brigade's memories, including Suzumiya-san, with the exception of the memory when Kyon says he wishes that he did not meet Suzumiya-san. You have been experiencing more closed spaces recently for no apparent reason, correct? This is the reason why. If we work together, we should be able to bring things back to normal. Will you cooperate?"

I needed time to think this over. "I will have to talk to the Organization about this. I should be able to get back to you in a few days. But you still haven't told me your name."

The purple haired girl's expression didn't change. "I see. This unit is known as Nagato Yuki."

This was a surprise for me. I knew other organizations existed, but there was an unspoken rule that we were never to confront each other. This goes against that rule and everything that it stood for. This could even be a trick to get some sort of desired reaction out of Suzumiya-san. I watched as the girl named Nagato Yuki walked away to do who knows what.

I lost my smirk as soon as she left and sighed. I took out my cell phone and called the Organization.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. Thanks for all the reviews and your opinions. I would also like to thank you for subscribing to this fic. Sorry that this took a while. I took everyone's advice and slowed down and took my time writing this. I made sure to double check my spelling, but I'm sure i left out words and such. Please, leave reviews and tell me what you think. All opinions are welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Haruhi Suzumiya, but if I did, this would be coming out in the next light novel. But since I dont, this shall remain a fanfic.**

**Just to let you guys know, just like Chapter 3, Chapter 4 is also from Koizumi's POV.

* * *

  
**

I decided to meet with Arakawa-san and discuss my situation with him. I trust his opinion more than I trust some of the others in the Organization. Arakawa-san is a close friend of mine, who dresses as a butler most of the time. He is much older than me, but we are able to see eye to eye. I'm grateful to have a friend like him.

"So, then to prove her point, she asked if we have been experiencing more closed spaces recently. Not even giving me a chance to answer, she told me that was why we have been busier than usual. She then asks me if I would help her in bringing this club back together and putting things as they were before. I told her I would talk to the Organization and get back to her in a few days. What do you think I should do? Should I tell the higher ups? Should I go solo on this? Or should just ignore her?"

Arakawa nodded and thought for a moment. "Well, there are two possibilities, either she is telling the truth, or she is lying in order to get a reaction out of Suzumiya-san. You may want to tell Mori-san about this too. She will keep quiet about this if you ask her to. And if need be, we both will support you in your choice, no matter what it is. If you choose to believe Nagato Yuki, Mori-san and I will both do our parts to help return the world to normal."

I took in his words carefully. It was refreshing to have such allies. "I thank you for your support. It's hard to say what the higher-ups will say, so I think we should keep this between us. I was going to tell Mori-san about this too. But what I want to know is what you think I should do. What would you do in my situation?"

Arakawa took a few minutes to think about his answer. "I think I would believe this Nagato girl. First off, it will lessen our work load. Second, I can't see any downside to helping her. If anything, this plan fails and nothing happens at all. Third, I think that the higher ups would tell you not to help her. They are suspicious of the other organizations that are out there, observing Suzumiya-san like we are. They are always thinking that some organization is trying to get her to do something, but with what you told me, I don't see any reason not to go with this, especially if she is telling the truth. Plus, she picked you out specifically, not anyone else. Weather she knows who else we have in the school, I don't know, but she came to you and even gave the name of a time traveler. I think we can trust her. But don't just take my opinion. You should go talk to Mori-san. She is higher up. So her opinion will probably reflect more accurately what the higher ups as a whole would say about this whole situation.

I pulled out my phone and dialed a number. "I need to talk to you. Where are you at this moment? I will meet you there."

I arrived at a coffee shop to meet with Mori-san in private. As I drank my espresso, a woman dressed in a business suit approached me. "Koizumi-kun, what is it you needed to talk about?"

"Well, to make a long story short, I got approached by a Data Entity who has told me that through a series of unfortunate events, a club, created by Suzumiya-san, was never created because a member of the club, who is just a normal human, expressed that he wished he never met her. This caused her to make everyone forget about the club, and this has caused for Closed Spaces to pop up everywhere. This Data Entity has also informed me that she wishes for everything to go back to normal. In addition to the human, myself, and the data entity, there is also a time traveler in this club with Suzumiya-san, making a grand total of 5 people. I don't know whether I can believe her because of all the factions watching Suzumiya-san, and those who are trying to get her to react to something or another. I myself think this is true because I have analyzed this thoroughly and can't seem to find any benefit for them. But there is always the possibility that I am missing something. I'm afraid to bring this up to anyone higher up because they may have me do nothing, even considering that this story might be true. I would like to know your opinion."

I watched Mori-san scrunch up her face. She then un-scrunched it and gave me her answer. "I think it would also be best if no one else found out about this. Who else have you told?"

"Arakawa-san. I already have his opinion, but now I would like to know yours. I think I already know what I am going to do, but I would like to hear the opinions of my close colleagues. "

Mori-san smiled. "I thank you for valuing my opinion so highly. I think you should go with it. Don't tell anyone else because if this gets to the higher ups, then there could be major conflicts and we may be waiting for an answer for a few months."

I smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you. I think I will be taking my leave now, if you have nothing else to discuss." I watched as Mori-san shook her head no. I paid my bill, and left. I walked around until I found myself at some guy's house. I noticed that this house seemed familiar. I saw someone who looked like he went to my school. He was about my height, had brown hair and looked extremely annoyed at something. There appeared to be a permanent scowl on his face. "Hello there, you wouldn't happen to know a fellow by the name of Kyon, would you?"

He reacted at the name and looked at me. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew this Kyon guy.

"I am Kyon. What is your business with me?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone. Please leave any comment you think can help improve my writing. And tell me if you think that the characters are to OOC. Thank you once again for the kind reviews for the first 3 chapters and I hope i get just as lucky with this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu series. Neither do I own ENOZ or the song God Knows**

**I would also like to thank Gosurori-Otaku, devious-sos, BKE, and uzukun7 for their reviews of my first 3 chapters and also thank them for their suggestions that I have been keeping in mind.**

**I would also like to thank everyone that has subscribed to this fanfic.**

**I realize that I should have thanked you guys at the beginning of my last chapter, but I forgot. Please accept my humblest apologies.**

**Again, please read and review.

* * *

  
**

Some guy was walking in front of my house as I was talking out the garbage. He turned to be and asked with a coy smile, "Hello there, you wouldn't happen to know a fellow by the name of Kyon, would you?"

Who was this guy and why was he looking for me. The last time I checked, I wasn't part of a yozuka, nor did I know anyone who was. "I am Kyon. What is your business with me?"

This guys coy smile was getting to me. It looked so fake. I felt like I wanted to punch him and I didn't know why. I think it was that smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't happen to know a girl by the name of Nagato Yuki?"

Nagato Yuki. I searched my mind. I felt as if I heard it before. "No. I don't know anyone named Nagato Yuki." Also, the name was familiar when I said it.

His smile seemed to wither away a little bit. "Well, do you know Asahina Mikuru?"

I searched my mind again. This name was also familiar. Ah, I remembered now. "Yeah, she is the 2nd year that all the guys are after. That one right?"

"I suppose, yes."

I scowled at him. He supposes?

"Tell me, do you believe in aliens, time travelers and/or espers?"

I laughed. "You're joking right? Those things don't exist."

His smile withered away just a little bit more. "Well, do you believe in God?"

What was this, 20 questions? I believed in God to some degree, but I wasn't about to talk religion with some stranger. By the way, I still felt like punching this guy in the face. I just realized, I don't know this guy's name, yet he knows mine, or at least, my nickname. "Who are you?"

His fake grin returned. "Ah, forgive me. I am Itsuki Koizumi. One last question, if you will allow me."

"What is it?"

Right before he could ask his question, his phone rang.

_~watashi tsuiteiku yo_

_donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae_

_kitto anata wa kagayaite_

_koeru mirai no hate_

_yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni_

_my way kasanaru yo_

_ima futari ni God bless...~_

I started to get a headache. I didn't even hear his question. He picked up his phone and answered.

"This is Koizumi…..Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can."

As soon as he hung up his phone, I quickly fired off a few questions. "What song is that? And who sings it?"

He looked like I caught him off guard. "If I remember right, the song is God Knows, and it's by a local school band called ENOZ, I think. I'm sorry, but I will have to hear your answer later. I have somewhere I have to be. I'll see you later Kyon."

After he ran off, I went inside. I started looking for the aspirin because my headache started to get worse. Because of how much my head hurt, I took 4 aspirin. Now, I just needed to go lie down and take a nap. I got to my room and just set my head on the pillow before I started to sleep.

Then, I started to dream. In this dream, I was in a crowd of people. I looked around. I guess we were either at a concert, or the cultural festival. There were two girls in school uniforms on the stage. One was sitting at a drum set; the other was standing, tuning a bass. Then two other girls walked on stage. One was dressed as a witch. She picked up a guitar and started tuning it like she was a pro. The other girl was dressed in a black bunny girl outfit. She also picked up and guitar and started tuning it. She was also standing in front of a microphone, and in front of the other band members. I got a close enough look at the two that walked on stage. The witch looked like the purple haired girl who talked to me earlier today, by my shoe locker. The bunny girl had two yellow ribbons in her hair. I thought for a moment. There was only one girl who wore those ribbons, Suzumiya Haruhi. Come to think of it, I don't think that she was supposed to be in the band. If I remembered right, ENOZ was the first letters of the last names of the people who were in the band. I would say that neither of the girls who were cos-playing were the original band members.

They started playing, and it was amazing. This was the kind of stuff that pro bands play. Then the singing started. It was freaking amazing. This was the girl who was always looking for aliens, time travelers, and espers, and here she was, in a bunny girl outfit, singing with an awesome voice. Then, the part Koizumi had on his phone was being sung:

_~watashi tsuiteiku yo_

_donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae_

_kitto anata wa kagayaite_

_koeru mirai no hate_

_yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni_

_my way kasanaru yo_

_ima futari ni God bless...~_

After that part of the song was over, I woke up with a start.

Why was I having a dream like this after hearing Koizumi's phone go off? And why was the weird girl in my dream. And what about the purple haired girl? Why was she also in my dream? This was seriously confusing me. Why would I have a dream about two girls I don't even know?

Maybe I'm over analyzing this. Maybe the aspirin did this to me. Maybe I was just having a weird dream from the drugs in the aspirin. I mean, it's not like this actually happened and someone wiped the world's memories and replaced them with false ones right? The way I remember the cultural festival, all the members of ENOZ were there and played that song. In my dream, with Haruhi singing, it sounded different, yet at the same time familiar. Wait, why was I being so friendly when I said her name? I don't actually know her, so I should be calling her Suzumiya-san, but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to call her that. This was an extremely weird day. Let me recap for those of you who have missed my day:

1. Haruhi said she was forming a club for all of her weird hobbies.

2. I got approached by a purple haired girl who was very quiet, and said I asked me if I had made up with Haruhi. When I asked her why I needed to make up with Haruhi, she simply replied with "I see" and walked away.

3. That Itsuki Koizumi guy found his way to my house and we played 20 questions.

4. His cell phone with the ENOZ ring tone went off. I got a headache.

5. He left and the entire time he was here, I wanted to punch him.

6. I took some drugs for my headache that had been getting worse by the second and then proceeded to take a nap.

7. Then I had that weird dream I just got done analyzing. Was there anything else I missed?

I sighed. It was already 9pm. If it was just past 7:30 when I slept, that means I was asleep for 1 and a half hours. I've had enough with this day. I left my room to go get some dinner. I saw that everyone else was already in bed, even my little sister. I saw a note on the fridge. It said something along the lines of that my little sister tried to wake me up for dinner, but I didn't, so they just let me sleep and that dinner was in the fridge. I warmed it up, ate and went back to bed.

I just hoped that tomorrow would be a much better day.

* * *

**Please leave your opinions of what I need to improve on and what needs to stay the same. **

**I hope to have Chapter 6 up in two weeks at the longest. Your opinions will help me get my chapters out faster. :-)**

**Chapter 6 will have everyone's favorie moe maid/bunny girl/nurse/waitress/superhero/what-ever-costumes-I-left-out time traveling, big breasted girl, Asahina Mikuru!!**

**If anyone thinks my writing needs to improve and would like to either be a beta-reader for me or recommend a beta-reader, please let me know. I am open to all suggestions. Thanks everyone!!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone!! Sorry that this took longer than expected. I had troubled writing from both Nagato's and Mikuru's POV.....so I had to completely redo this chapter....hope you guys like it.**

**Again, thanks to uzukun7 and BKE for the reviews. They really help me do better writing and encourage my writing.**

**This is from Kyon's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Haruhi Suzumiya or the series....I sure wish I did though...then this wouldnt be a fanfic.....it would be in the light novels.....and better than endless eight((i hope))**

**Please R&R  
**

* * *

I woke up that morning with a headache. That dream about the festival was trippy. I needed to stop taking whatever I was taking.

I got dressed in my uniform and ate breakfast. I was contemplating what that guy said to me yesterday as I was riding the train, and continued my journey up that godforsaken hill to my school.

I got to my shoe locker and overheard a conversation:

"I am what is known as a humanoid interface, from the Data Integration Thought Entity. What Suzumiya-san would call an alien. I know that you belong to a group who are time travelers, and that you belong to a large group of time travelers who believe that Suzumiya-san is the source of major time quakes. At the beginning of the year, Suzumiya-san made a club for the sole purpose of finding aliens, time-travelers and epsers. She called this club the SOS Brigade. One from each group, you, myself, and Itsuki Koizumi, were all members of this club. There was also one anomaly. His name is Kyon and he is a normal human. He is the only one able to calm Suzumiya-san's tempers and other emotions. Two days ago, he expressed that he wished that he never net her. She ran out of the room crying. He tried to apologize to her through a cellular phone, but she would not answer. Since midnight, there has been an abnormal change in the data surrounding everyone in Brigade. I went to Kyon at his shoe locker this afternoon and confronted him about apologizing to Suzumiya-san. He had no memory of ever being in the Brigade. And judging by the way you reacted to me, you did too. It's logical to conclude that everyone that was in the Brigade has no memory of ever being in the Brigade. We must get Itsuki Koizumi and Kyon together and the Data Thought Integration will give the access to the power to restore everyone within the Brigade's memories, including Suzumiya-san, with the exception of the memory when Kyon says he wishes that he did not meet Suzumiya-san. Will you ask your superiors for permission?"

"I, uh, um, don't know what you're talking about. Uh, um, uh, I wish I could help you with your problem, but I don't really know what you're talking about."

I listened to both voices. The first one sounded familiar……in fact, it sounded like the purple haired girls voice. And the other one, it sounded like Asahina Mikuru-senpai's voice. What could they have in common?

I took a moment to analyze what I heard. Some of the stuff the purple haired girl was talking about sounded like some of the stuff that guy was talking about yesterday. They must be working together because she just mentioned him. They must be pulling some major prank or something. Whatever, it wasn't my problem. All I had to do was ignore the two freaks working together.

After that weird incident that I overheard, I opened up my shoe locker and noticed a letter in it. I analyzed the front of the letter. It appeared to be a girls writing, but I didn't know whose it was. I decided to open it after I got to class. I wouldn't have anything to do while the teacher was droning on anyways, so it would be a good way to kill time.

I put on my shoes and headed to class.

I walked in and set the letter on my desk. I noticed that Suzumiya-san didn't react at all when I set it down, so she may have wrote it. I figured there was no harm in asking. "Suzumiya-san, did you write this letter and put it in my shoe locker?"

She gave me a look of extreme annoyance. "As if! I don't have time to be wasting on normal guys and normal relationships!"

I'm not gonna lie, that hurt. Now that I think about it, that sounded kinda familiar. I thought back and remembered my "best friend" (by best friend I mean I only hang around him so I'm not seen as an outcast) Taniguchi mentioned something along the lines of "The shortest relationship she has had with a normal guy has been 5 minutes, and her longest was a week. Give it up."

The classroom door opened and everyone gasped. Me, being more interested in the letter, didn't pay attention to whoever was at the door until I heard her voice.

"Kyon-kun!!!!!! I'm back!!!!!!! I've missed you so much!!!!!"

I whipped my head around to make sure I heard right. Sure enough, standing there in a sailor uniform was the undeniable figure of the girl who confessed to me!

* * *

**Who could this girl who confessed to Kyon be? I'm sure some of you guys already have ideas**

**And whats in the letter to Kyon? and Who is it from?**

**Find out in the next chapter**

**Please R&R  
**


	7. Apology

Sorry that I haven't uploaded the next chapter….my life has been going downhill and I temporarily lost my computer where the story is stored….i gotta wait till I get my computer back because I had some really good stuff in the next chapter that I don't remember…please wait a few more days for the next chapter…..

Bacchikoi Baby


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for being gone for so long. I finally got my computer back. **

**uzukun7, thanks for the worries. Everything is good now.**

**And to Kyon-Is-Haruhi's-Slave, awesome that you knew where I was going with it.  
**

**I thought it was obvious, but then again, it is coming form my mind...which is a pretty scary and perverted place**.....

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Haruhi Suzumiya series or anything else affiliated with the series.**

**Before i Forget, i would also like to thank my new Beta reader...who i forgot to ask if he/she would like to be named........but just know that i thank my beta reader for his/her opinion.**

**Please R&R**

**Kyon's POV  
**

* * *

Asakura Ryoko….

Right before she moved to Canada because of her father's work, she confessed her love to me on her last day, late afterschool, near 5pm. I was the only person who knew the truth on why she moved.

Of course, that also means that no one knew that she confessed to me. Which means….you guessed it, all the guys in class were staring me down.

"Asakura-san, when did you get back?" I was asking to try to forget about all the death stares.

She was smiling her usual smile. "No need to be so formal with your new girlfriend! You can just call me Ryoko. And I got back a midnight." She focused in to the letter on my desk. "Who is that letter from? Let me read it."

She made her way over to my desk, with death stares at me. A few of the guys pulled out pocket knives and baseball bats (both metal and wooden)…Wait, weren't those banned in school? Did no one else see the murder that was about to happen?

She took the letter from my hands and opened it. There was a momentary break in her smile that looked like a mixture of sadness, despair, and hatred, all at once. Her smile returned a few moments after. "You don't need this letter. It's nothing important. So, I'll just keep it." She tucked the letter away in her bag. "I need to go talk to my friend. I'll be back soon." There was a little bit of anger in her voice as she said "friend", but no one else seemed to notice it.

I watched her walk out of the room as the eyes of every guy followed her.

Taniguchi came up to me, with a glare in his eye. "When did you and Asakura-san become a couple? When did you confess to her? But more importantly, how did you get an AA ranking girl to be your girlfriend before me!!!???"

I sighed. Looks like today is gonna be troublesome. "Well, we apparently just became a couple now. I didn't confess to her, she confessed to me on her last day in class right before she moved."

And why do you insist on "ranking" girls? They don't mean anything other than your personal opinion. Really Taniguchi, you are nothing but a pervert.

Taniguchi gave an evil smile, almost as if he was planning something. "Well, why didn't you tell me, your best friend? Why didn't you try to set me up with one of her friends? That's the least you can do for your best friend who is always helping you out with stuff. Right?" There was extreme annoyance and a pushy tone in his voice.

I thought for a moment. When has Taniguchi ever helped me out? I couldn't really think of anytime in particular. "I'll see what I can do……But I can't promise anything." Why am I even bothering to lie? Have I ever mentioned that I only hang out with this guy because it makes me seem less like a social outcast; and other than that, could really care less if something happened to him, but didn't kill him. I am human after all.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

* * *

"Suzumiya-san, did you write this letter and put it in my shoe locker?"

I was extremely annoyed that this guy thought that I would give him a letter of any type! "As if! I don't have time to be wasting on normal guys and normal relationships!"

Who did this guy think he was? He wasn't anyone special; therefore, I didn't want to talk to him. What made this guy think that I would even waste my time on him.

"Kyon-kun!!!!!! I'm back!!!!!!! I've missed you so much!!!!!"

I turned around and saw that Asakura Ryoko was back! This was my chance to find something abnormal! All I had to do was wait for her to get alone so I could question her. This was great!

I watched the clumsy buffoon, the one from earlier, talk to Ryoko. Apparently, she is now his girlfriend, and for some reason, that really pissed me off!

Anyways, she took and read the letter. Apparently, he wasn't allowed to read it. I laughed to myself. She said something about going to see a friend. This was perfect. This could be the chance I need to question her!

After she walked out of the room, I followed behind her. After she talked to her friend, I was gonna question her! This was perfect!!!!

* * *

**Please R&R **

**Thanks for reading and the next chapter will take place in Ryoko's POV....and where could she be going and who could this "friend" be?  
**


End file.
